Children of Primus
by PrayingForParadise
Summary: AU. What if the war had never left Cybertron? Humanity was alone in the universe, as far as they knew. That is, until a curious team of Cybertronian scientists discover the strange organic planet. OC's used.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: ocXoc**

**Warnings: Mild language, suggestive violent nature, emotional trauma**

**I do not own transformers nor any song lyrics used. I only claim any oc's used.**

**Song: _'I need some sleep' _by Eels_  
_**

* * *

_I need some sleep__  
You can't go home like this  
I try counting sheep  
But there's one I always miss_

I remember it perfectly. It was in the middle of spring that afternoon. School had just let out, and of course my high school friends and I planned on having a good time. In the driver's seat was Kayla. The average ditsy blonde school girl we all know one of. Though missing the mean girl factor, Kayla was my best friend since fourth grade.

_Everyone says I'm getting down too low__  
Everyone says, "You just gotta let it go"  
You just gotta let it go  
You just gotta let it go_

In the passenger's seat was John. Her dream boyfriend which she had a crush on since nearly the beginning of time. Though perfect he may appear, the seventeen year old had a problem. He was pushy. And, Kayla, being the kind and loving girlfriend she was couldn't refuse the beer he urged her to take. Unfortunately, I too was intoxicated beyond reason to notice my friend's discomfort.

_I need some sleep time to put the old horse down__  
I'm in too deep and the wheels keep spinning round_

My head was pounding when I woke. Never had I thought hangovers would feel like this… And then I saw the hospital bed I was in, my body covered in casts. My heart began to race, which I knew by the heart monitor racing at my side. The doctor soon came in. The silence had never bothered me as much as it did at that moment. And I realized no words needed to be spoken. The look in his eyes told me everything.

_Everyone says I'm getting down to low_  
_ Everyone says, "You just gotta let it go"_  
_ You just gotta let it go_  
_ You just gotta let it go_

A long, hard week of recovery passed. Today it's been raining, Kayla. I knew you wouldn't like it. The rain never did match your sunshine personality. Glancing over, I watched John in the similar position. Slowly the couple were lowered into the ground, to the dust whence they came. Well after everyone left the ceremony, a lone figure sat in the muddy grass without care. In one week, everything had changed so much…

I was entirely alone now.

_Everyone says I'm getting down to low__  
everyone says, "You just gotta let it go"_  
_You just gotta let it go  
you just gotta let it go_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Each individual chapter will probably be no more than a thousand words, since this is planning to a mildly short story. Next chatper, characters will be introduced! R and R! Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings: ocXoc**

**Warnings: Emotional trauma **

**I do not own transformers or any song lyrics used. Only oc's belong to me.**

* * *

On a distant planet, the sound of chaos ensued. Red lights flared in alarm and the ground shook with each thundering blast. At every corner, large, mechanical beings rushed about. An older looking mech with deep cobalt blue armor pushed a trio of smaller figures in front of him.

"Submerge wait! We haven't fully prepared-"The smallest figure shouted, being a grass green femme with a worried expression on her facial plates.

Submerge shook his helm, continuously shoving them to a room at the end of the hall. "We have no time. The Decepticons have discovered our hideout. I pray to Primus that the Prime arrives to help soon. But the Decepticons _must not _find our research!" He stated, closing the door after they entered the small room. Across from them stood a control panel, beside it stairs that led down to a small chamber with their craft waiting for them.

Through the glass door they looked at him with varying amounts of fear and uncertainty in their optics. The oldest and largest of the three took a step closer to the glass. "Submerge, this is suicide. Space is an endless void-"

"That's what makes being a scientist so amazing! You learn new things! First hand! Please my pupils… go and avoid the Decepticons at all costs!" he urged, taking his optics down to the femme. The femme withheld her sentiment and raced to the control panel. As she typed away, Submerge smiled sadly.

"Steelspark, Quicksand, Jadebud, remember-"

A blast suddenly lit up the glass, taking up their mentor up in smoke. The two Mechs recoiled, their spark's going cold. "Submerge!"

Steelspark flung himself at the glass, intending to use every ounce of strength to save his mentor from those damned Decepticons. If only he had decided to train instead of working in the science department, he might be strong enough to help him…

The red and black mech growled in sheer frustration and anger, throwing himself at the glass once more. His more reserved friend, Quicksand was hesitant to pull him away. "We have to go, _now _Steelspark! Jadebud has the ship ready!" the golden mech urged and began to pull him away.

"No! Submerge!" Steelspark's words went on dead audio receivers, and finally he knew no one would answer. And if he remained and continued to shout, the Decepticons would do more than mocking them...

With no option left, the two abandoned the room and fled into the waiting ship below.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! As always feel free to leave reviews!**


End file.
